custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mutul
Mutul is a member of the warrior class of the Earth Tribe. History Like all Glatorain, Mutul came into being Spherus Magna. He was born in the Great Jungle, and lived through his life as a simple farmer. While most of the Tribes went to war against one another, his people didn't take part in it. They were tied to nature, and concerned about the outcome of the fight (or at least so he believed). In reality, his duties to his family farm kept him in the dark regarding the true intentions of his Element Lord, as well as his Tribe's part in the Core War. Nobody, however, expected the outcome of the conflict. When the Fire tribe tapped into the Energized Protodermis spring, they split the planet into three fragments. Most of the surviving members of the Earth Tribe were stranded on Bota Magna, Mutul included. However, many from his village were killed in the cataclysm, among them being his father. One of the advisers of the villager chieftain suffered an emotional breakdown, revealing the Tribe's role in the Core War. Outraged by the revelation and the destruction their Element Lord's manipulations brought about, the survivors chained the elder to one of their totems, leaving him to rot as they abandoned the remains of their home. Eventually, they came across more fertile grounds and founded another village there. Their population steadily rose over time, occasionally welcoming new residents in (though often at arms length). The details of his life after the cataclysm is unknown. However, it is known that he befriended another member of his kind named "Tera" (though he'd frown upon his associate's con acts). Another thing to note is that he traded with the Vorox of Bota Magna at some points as well. He also claims to have seen strange beings flying above his hut, though many just laugh at the idea. Mata Nui eventually restored Shperus Magna, and the Earth Tribe now reside at the planet again. Mutul left his home shortly after this, hoping to find out what just happened and make contact with the other Tribes. He eventually came across a makeshift village, and spoke with Ranuu there. The Agori agreed to allow Mutul to bring some of their people back to his in order reestablish contact between the two worlds. Ekumas approached the Glatorian on this matter and asked if he could join the expedition and bring some of his collages. Mutul agreed, and gave the Turaga of Ice three days to find suitable companions. As of yet, none of the expedition has yet to return to any of their homes. Abilities and Traits Mutul is somewhat a laid-back figure, though he's also a hard worker. Like the rest of his Tribe, he's tied into nature. While most beings from Bara Magna held a resentment to the Great Beings, Mutul didn't. This is because that he never had to endure the same life as those at the Great Barren did. Still, he couldn't help but wonder where they had vanished to. In the past, however, he has been embittered by the role his Tribe and their leader played in the Core War. He has never forgiven their Element Lord for her scheme, and was mistrustful of his own people in the early days after The Shattering. Though he has become more welcoming of strangers, he still carries wariness of those around him. Like the rest of his species, he has no powers, and as such, has to rely on his own natural strengths. He was a decent healer for his Tribe, and specialized in farming. He was also one of the hunters for his kind. Like most members of his tribe, he wears brown and black armor. Mask and Tools As a Glatorian, he cannot use Kanohi masks. He has been known to carry a crossbow and spear when hunting, and uses a spade when farming. He also carries a shield around, made of plant-matter and Exsidian. Oddly enough, he prefers to wear it like as a sunhat whenever it isn't in use. Appearances * You Don't Belong Here (upcoming appearance) * Remnants of The Great Beings (First Appearance) Trivia * While he is of the same species as the Glatorian of Bara Magna, he is not one by occupation. This is because that he was never stranded with them, and as such didn't have to participate in any arena. * "Tera" is a reference to a cut Glatorian of the same name. In the canceled fifth BIONICLE movie, he would've been a con artist and used for comical relief. * Mutul's name is Lutum spelled backwards, which is Latin for "soil" or "clay". * Mutul may be the first fanon character to be a member of the Earth Tribe (at least on this site). * Mutul speaks in a country or outback-like accent. * Mutul is partially inspired by Ellis, one of the protagonists of the videogame "[http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Left_4_Dead_2 Left 4 Dead 2]". The Engineer from "[https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Team_Fortress_2 Team Fortress 2]" also provided some inspiration. Category:Earth Category:Glatorian Category:Bota Magna Category:Earth Tribe